


Mabon

by LuxLouise, TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Equinox, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mabon - Freeform, Magical Bond, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Mabon: A time of balance and rebirth, of bonding and magic.ORThe one in which Bill and Hermione fuck.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 55
Kudos: 286





	Mabon

The smell of rosemary and sage mixed with the smoke was doing things to Hermione. Mabon had always been her favourite. Equality and harmony in the world was something she often sought out and this time of year just for that was perfect in her mind. Even before finding out she had been a witch, Hermione and her mum had celebrated Mabon.

Now, her parents still in Australia with no idea who she was, Hermione was celebrating her twenty-first birthday and Mabon together with a bonfire in the back garden on the Burrow. The full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the family that had more or less adopted her. Harry and Ginny, dominating the conversation about Quidditch, were snuggled closer together than anyone but Molly and Arthur. Fred and George had brought their new girlfriends, the Patil twins, and even though Padma had arrived with Fred, she was sitting on George's lap. Hermione tried not to think about the fact that they all seemed to be dating each other. Ron and Lavender had just returned from their honeymoon and were discussing the places they had been with Percy and his wife, Pansy. She and Bill were the only two single people there.

Listening to Harry talk about Quidditch practise wasn't enough to keep her engaged on a good day. Making the appropriate noises at all the right times so he would think she was listening, Hermione tuned him out because she couldn't tear her attention away from _him._ They had seen each other a few times since the end of the war. He rarely came around that first year as he mourned the loss of Fleur in the Battle of Hogwarts. Mostly they ran across one another at the Burrow on the Sundays she decided to not work and was able to attend. The crush she had harboured since first meeting him at the World Cup never really faded. Hermione was able to appreciate how not only good-looking Bill Weasley was, but what a good man he was as well.

They had glanced at each other a few times that night across the bonfire and his eyes sparkled with the light from the crackling fire, occasionally watching the embers floating up into the rapidly darkening sky. She could feel eyes on her as Harry continued droning on about this Chaser and that Beater. Turning her head, chocolate brown eyes locked on his stormy blue. A heat she hadn't expected to see from him burned into her; butterflies erupting in her stomach. Harry's hand on her shoulder pulled her attention away from Bill.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "Sorry, just lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"I think Ginny, Ron, Lavender and I are going to head back to Grimmauld if you want to join us?"

She scoffed. "And be the fifth wheel while you guys go at it like rabbits? Thanks, but I would rather go home and give Crookshanks a bath without magic. Have a good night. I'm just going to hang out by the fire for a bit longer."

"You're sure?"

At her nod, Harry reached out and grasped her hands. "Okay, love. Happy birthday, again. I'm glad you were born."

A round of hugs and goodbyes later found Hermione sitting on a log close enough to where Bill Weasley was standing to make out a bit of the tattoo that was peeking out of the collar of his shirt. She could see the way his back was tensed just slightly as he spoke with his father who slapped Molly lightly on the bum before heading inside and she longed to reach for his hand, to give him the strength or comfort he needed. Fred and George called out a goodbye, a Patil twin between them, and a red-faced Percy asking Pansy to stop making twincest jokes about them. As soon as they were alone, Bill sat down on the next log over with a sigh, scrubbing his hands down his face. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and watched as he froze, his hands still covering his face, shoulders once again tight. He looked over at her with that same heat behind his eyes she had seen earlier. His breathing was coming out shallow and ragged as he took her in.

Quicker than her eyes were able to take in the movement, he was next to her. Her hair, wilder than normal thanks to the autumnal winds, obscured her vision as his breath whispered across her face. Reaching up, he tucked the stray curl behind her ear before running his finger across her jaw. The roughness of his callouses sent a tingle of desire down her spine. Her eyes met his and her breath caught at the ring of gold that was shimmering around his blue irises. From her studies, she knew werewolves eyes turned gold during the full moon or when they were aroused. Maybe Bill was more wolf than any of them had realised.

He was looking at her with so much lust, the desire she felt turned into a deep throbbing between her legs that was aching for release. The smirk that ghosted across his lips told her he probably had some idea what she was thinking about.

"Care for a walk through the orchard?" he asked her, his voice low and rough.

Unable to speak, she nodded her head and tried to ignore the jolt she felt when she took the hand he offered. When she stood, the top of her head came to just below Bill's collarbone. A hand on her chin tilted her face up and his head leaned down towards her, his lips ghosting over her own.

"Happy Birthday, love," Bill whispered, pulling back and leading her away, his hand burning on the small of her back.

They walked in silence through the orchard, Hermione acutely aware of how close he was to her—the feel of his hand through her shirt, the way her hip bumped against his as they walked. The moon was finally at its highest point in the sky, casting shadows through the branches of the apple trees, a breeze from nowhere swept through, blowing Hermione's curls all around her face. Batting them back, Bill was suddenly there, closer to her than he'd been before. His nose buried in her hair before he ran it along her jaw, pausing at the pulse point just below her ear, inhaling deeply. Her breathing hitched; she could feel her wetness soaking her knickers as Bill's teeth grazed the sensitive skin where her shoulder and neck met.

"You smell good enough to eat, little witch."

Words wouldn't come as she tried to answer him. She wanted to tell him that he was welcome to feast on any part of her body but all she managed was a choked sound as she gripped his upper arms to keep from falling over.

"You know I can almost taste how much you want me. The scent of your pussy is all around you. Are you wet for me?"

"Gods," Hermione cried. She was simultaneously turned on and embarrassed that he could smell how hot he was making her.

"Use your words, love. Tell me how much you want me. Tell me how wet you are. I want to hear you."

"You could just check instead."

"Cheeky little thing," Bill said with a laugh.

She had no idea where the confidence to say that had come from, but as soon as his rough fingers found her soaked core, she didn't care. Bill growled in her ear as he touched her. His hand struggled to move in her tight jeans and he pulled back. Wrapping his arms around her, he turned on the spot, Apparating them back to the fireside. With a wave of his wand, Hermione felt the air rush over her body as he magically removed their clothing.

Taking a step back, Bill grasped his hard cock in his hand and began to slowly stroke it as he looked her naked body over. He groaned before using his free hand to motion for her to turn around. As soon as her back was to him, he had her in his arms. Hard cock pressing into her back, Hermione leaned back into him as his hands found her wet heat again.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," he whispered into her ear as he began to lightly tease her clit. "And your arse is perfection. I want to slap it as I fuck you from behind. Would you like that, Hermione? Want me to take you hard and fast like the animal I am?"

"Yes, but… I've… er… that is… I'm a virgin, Bill," Hermione stumbled. She wasn't embarrassed, but his words and fingers were making her brain melt and she was having a hard time forming words.

"Shouldn't have told me that, little witch. Can you feel how hard that makes me? Knowing I'll be the first one, the only one, to ever touch you."

His cock felt impossibly hard poking into her back. There was a dampness where it touched her— his desire for her leaking out of him in a mirror of her own body's response to him.

"I've wanted you to touch me for years, Bill," Hermione admitted.

"Is that so?" Bill's large fingers moved down and he slipped one inside her centre. "Tell me how long it's been?"

"Since I first met you."

"And tell me, love. Have you ever done this?" He pushed a second finger into her and used his thumb to press against her clit. His free hand moved up to grab one of her breasts and he pinched her hard nipples. "Ever used your fingers to fuck this tight little pussy while thinking about me?"

"Merlin's fucking beard," Hermione said under her breath. "All the time. I started the first night we met. You're the only one I've ever thought of."

"I want you. Tonight. Under the light of the full moon."

"Yes. Please, Bill. I want you too. Wanted this for so long."

"It might get a little rough." Bill removed his hands from her body and turned her around to look at him. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said I was an animal, Hermione. The wolf is stronger during the full moon and the feast days. And tonight is both."

"What does that mean? Are you going to bite me or something?" Hermione asked, teasing him.

She had studied werewolves in-depth after she found out about Remus and again when she worked on pushing werewolf protection laws through the Ministry last year. Wolves claimed their mates during sex by biting them. There were a few other things she had read about that were a hard limit for her, but biting didn't seem too bad.

"I know you've done your homework, love. I will probably bite you. Maybe knot inside you. But I promise all the other things, like cleaning your body with my tongue, aren't going to happen. We can take a shower together like humans, I promise."

"Good. Because, while I will want that tongue of yours on some parts of my body, I prefer that area is clean _before_ you do it, not after."

Not waiting for his reply, Hermione stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her hand in Bill's hair, and pulled him down to kiss her. She was ready. She knew the consequences of having sex with him tonight. It was rash, but for once she didn't want to follow a plan. She wanted to follow her heart and her body. And both things wanted Bill. For tonight and every night after. After all, once your wolf claimed you, you were bonded for life.

She ripped his head back and looked into his gold-rimmed eyes.

"Claim me, Bill. Make me yours."

His hips rocked into her, his cock leaving a sticky trail on her stomach, but he didn't throw her down and thrust inside like she thought he would. Instead, his fingers dug into her hips, holding her tight against him.

"I need you to be _sure_ , Hermione. You can't change your mind about me after we mate. It will be forever and you know you'll conceive."

Placing her hand on his chest she pushed against him. He was too heavy for her to actually move, but he took a step back. She could see the pain ripping across his face in the light of the fire. Gathering her courage, Hermione turned her back to him. He let out a disappointed noise that turned into a grunt as she knelt on the ground. Leaning forward, she braced herself on her hands and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sure."

Growling, Bill fell to the ground beside her and she yelped as his hot tongue slipped between her exposed pussy lips. His hands roughly gripped her arse cheeks, spreading them wide as he continued an oral assault on her. Moving one hand to her hips, he tilted her body until his mouth was on her clit. His fingers worked their way back into her waiting core and her eyes rolled back in her head with the feel of him. Hermione had brought herself to orgasm more times than she could count, but nothing compared her for how it felt to have another person working her body. Bill was hitting her in all the right places, including ones she had never found on her own.

Her world seemed to gather in on itself, everything tightening and pulling into her lower stomach. Without warning, she exploded. Her vision went white as her muscles spasmed. Taking deep breaths, she worked on keeping herself upright.

"Fuck me," Bill murmured from behind her. "You taste better than anything in this world. I need you, little witch. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried out.

She felt the tip of his cock, somehow soft and rock hard at the same time, run up and down her slit. Bill notched himself in her opening before he paused. She turned to look at him and he leaned down to kiss her upper back.

"It might hurt, love."

"I know, just go fast. Rip off the plaster."

Kissing her back once more, Bill pushed into her. She felt a sharp pain rip through her abdomen, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Magic surged through her body from where they were connected, erasing her pain. Even the sting from the way she was stretching around him was gone. Bill stilled his hips as his pelvis pressed against hers. His lips were kissing her neck and she heard him muttering.

"So fucking tight. Like you were made for me. Feels so right, love. I'm never letting you go now. I belong to you."

"Bill," Hermione called, pushing her hips back into him so he sank even deeper inside. "I need you to move."

"Thank fuck!" Bill growled.

He pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back inside. His cock hit a place deep inside her that sent shockwaves of pleasure and pain through her. As he pulled out again, his cock rubbed against something inside her that had her seeing stars. Hermione felt her magic start to flare as her body tensed, ready for another orgasm. Bill was relentless as he pounded into her. His cock seemed to be swelling as he fucked her.

"So fucking close, little witch. Can you feel my knot? Take it. Take my knot inside you, love."

Hermione couldn't do anything more than moan at his words. The way he was stretching her was like nothing she could have imagined. She wanted him to bury himself inside and never leave. She could feel her cunt reacting to him, feel her come dripping out of her each time he pulled out.

Bill howled behind her before she felt the sharp sting of his teeth breaking the skin of her neck. The mix of pain and pleasure sent a shock wave through her and another orgasm made her cunt spasm against the thick knot of Bill's cock. Her arms gave out and she began to fall before Bill yelped in her ear and pulled her up so she was on a tall kneel. He was locked inside her still and she felt fuller than she ever had.

The ground beneath them seemed to shake and even though the air was still and warm beside the fire, the wind began to howl around them. Hermione listened and realised it wasn't the wind, it was the sound of wolves howling. She felt Bill pull his head back and was shocked when he joined in the howling. His chest rumbled against her back as her ears rang with the noise.

A sliver light, the colour of moonlight on water, appeared before them, taking the shape of a wolf. It approached, not stopping until it was close enough that Hermione could reach out and touch it if she wanted.

"Go ahead, love," Bill whispered in her ear. "He's here for us. To bless our union and ensure the wolf gene continues."

Reaching her left hand out, Hermione touched the wolf on the snout. It bent its head and she scratched it behind the ears like she had her childhood dog. A low sound of contentment emanated from him. Still scratching, she watched as the wolf leaned down and sniffed at her lower stomach before licking her. Hermione tensed but didn't move. He licked her stomach a second time before raising his head.

Suddenly the light wolf exploded, causing silver stars to cascade over them. Hermione watched as a star landed on her still outstretched left hand wrapped itself around her finger, creating a simple silver band. Looking over her shoulder, her watery gaze met Bill's, his face wet with tears.

"My wife," he said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"My husband," she answered him.

She tried to keep her eyes open, but she was overcome with exhaustion. She heard a few muttered spells from Bill and felt as a feather bed appeared below them. Bill laid them down, being careful of the knot that still had them locked together. She rested her head on his arm as he pulled a blanket over them.

"Sleep, my love. When we wake up we have lots of things to talk about. Like how I plan on taking you home to my bed and not letting you out of it for at least a week."

**_One Year Later_ **

Watching her husband walk around the fire, a baby in each arm, Hermione couldn't help but think about the blessings the previous Mabon had bestowed upon her. Waking up the morning after bonding with Bill, wrapped in his arms had felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. A small part in the back of her brain thought this was all too fast but it was quieted immediately when Bill woke and began leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulder. She had made her choice before they had sex and she hadn't wanted to fight it. He Apparated her away to Shell Cottage that very morning and explained what had happened to the best of his ability. Just thinking about that conversation brought a smile to her face.

" _So the wolf? That part wasn't in the books. Care to explain what that was about?"_

_Hermione watched as Bill took a step back and turned a bright red, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Ah, that. Remus explained that bit to me after I was attacked. He wasn't sure it would happen because I'm not a full wolf. Not by any means, but during the full moon, I'm a bit more wolf-ish, if that makes sense."_

_Her eyes widened slightly at the implications. "And what does that mean for me? For us?"_

" _I thought you said you were sure last night before we did anything."_

" _I'm a little overwhelmed and I need you to explain it to me. Please."_

" _You won't have any wolf characteristics if that's what you're worried about, love. But we did...bond. I'm yours just as much as you are mine. That's what the wolf was, he was blessing our bond, ensuring conception."_

_Hermione looked at him as she thought over what he was saying and was thankful he was allowing her time to process everything in her own way. The other people in her life would be throwing question after question after her and right now she needed to think._

_The night before he had called her wife and it had felt_ right _. She ran her finger over the silver ring that had appeared. In theory she knew once a wolf mated they were married and a child always came from their coupling. She had been willing and ready before, but now—away from the fire and light of the full moon—she was slightly terrified._

" _Ensuring conception…" Hermione trailed off, thinking about how the wolf had licked her lower stomach twice the night before. "Is that why he licked me?"_

" _I won't pretend I know how it works," Bill answered. "I only know what I've been told by Remus after he bonded with Tonks. The wolf appears and somehow helps. As soon as he licks you, the egg is fertilised and the fetus is protected. Wolf mates don't miscarry."_

" _The Lupin's conceived on their wedding night; Tonks told me that much. But you and Fleur…"_

" _She wasn't my mate. We could have had children if she lived, but Veela and wolf magic don't allow for that kind of mating bond."_

" _Why did he lick me twice?"_

_Bill moved back towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Congratulations, mummy. We're having twins."_

Things happened fast after that. Luckily they were dressed and had just finished breakfast when an irate Molly came screaming through the Floo. Waving an official letter from the Ministry, she started screeching about bonding without telling anyone. Hermione looked over the parchment that congratulated Mr and Mrs William Weasley on their bonding as Molly talked about getting a wedding thrown together. And as much as Hermione said it wasn't necessary, the Weasley matriarch refused to listen to reason, stating that ' _all witches want_ _a wedding'_.

The first healer's appointment a month later confirmed what Bill had told her. She had not only conceived on the first night of Mabon but was expecting twins. Deciding to wait until the birth to find out the gender, the couple had been shocked when the first baby born broke over five hundred years of Weasley traditions and was a girl. Clementine Molly Weasley, named after both of her grandmothers, came screaming into the world with a head full of red hair that already had a tight curl to it. After giving his mother a two-minute break, Charles Johnathan Weasley, lovingly called 'Wee Charlie' by everyone, quietly followed his sister into existence.

Sipping the apple cider Arthur had handed her, Hermione kept her eyes on her husband as he walked back to where she was sitting, passing their son to her before sitting next to her on the same log they had shared a year before.

Her thoughts turned to something her mother always said as they sat around the Mabon fires. "Now is the time to fully take pleasure in all that you have harvested in the past year, and celebrate with family and friends." Leaning her head on Bill's shoulder, she watched as he brushed a lock of auburn hair from her daughter's forehead. The contentment and love she could feel thrumming through the bond she shared with her husband brought a smile to her face. She had a rich harvest indeed

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to VesperSwan who acted as an Alpha and cheerleader as Lux and I wrote this!
> 
> Let us know what you thought!


End file.
